


The Unbearable Aftermath of Being

by charleybradburies



Series: Fast & Weird // Scarlet & Silver [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton Feels, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: gameofcards, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, POV Female Character, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Canon, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Superheroes, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many lives have been saved but nothing is beautiful and everything hurts.</p><p>But is everything really what it seems?</p><p>Game of Cards Challenge #36: Short Form & 100-Women Prompt #12: Tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unbearable Aftermath of Being

**Author's Note:**

> Name inspired by (but not really related to) the book 'The Unbearable Lightness of Being.'
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> xx

It’s been nearly ten minutes of sobbing, kneeling next to Pietro on the floor of the carrier, before Barton returns with Natasha and gently insists they be allowed to take him away from her; she yelps in refusal, but Natasha manages to steady her, Rogers coming instead as Wanda sobs into the other woman’s shoulder.

She doesn’t recognize all of the voices that escape from the room adjacent to where they are, but she hears them talk of a Fury and a Coulson, both of whom Barton had mentioned offhandedly earlier, and she finds the littlest bit of comfort in the feeling that these Avengers and this SHIELD are taking her brother’s…her brother seriously.

And then, by some miracle, whether of God or nature or superhumanity, it’s Pietro’s voice: _“No, old man, I did not see that coming,”_ he jests, and Wanda races into the other room; it looks like a makeshift hospital room, though there is an elaborate communication center which she rushes past, and the others make way for her without a thought as her sobs that had lamented the death of Pietro and herself abandon her and she begins to weep with joy, holding him tighter than perhaps she ever has.


End file.
